Sanctuary
by MusicArtSoul
Summary: His hands brought her back to those childhood memories.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Inception and characters © Christopher Nolan.

**A/N: **Major spoilers if you haven't seen the movie Inception. If you haven't, what are you waiting for? _R__un_ to go and see this fantastic movie. _Now_.

* * *

Hands told many things about a person. What type of character each individual encompassed. His were no different.

She had always been fascinated by ordinary, everyday things - hands in particular. Even when she was an infant, her father's hands were strong and held a certain weight to them. Is this what started her strange fascination? Maybe daVinci began a certain influence on her with the artistic side of everyday objects. How he replicated intricate, rough structures and transformed these objects into masterpieces.

Before the Fischer operation, she observed each member's hands as they talked.

As the team worked hard to prepare the entire project, each man had certain qualities they obtained through repetitive movements. Cobb used sharp movements to reiterate key elements throughout every conversation. Eames was constantly twitching, rolling his totem through his fingers or positioned them near his mouth while in thought. He couldn't sit still long enough - he was entirely too antsy. Yusuf, when being inquisitive, pointed out things that piqued his curiosity or used the pair whenever he answered specific questions. Saito vary rarely kept his hands in motion and kept them protected and stashed away in his pockets. If the businessman were to cut them off, it would only be missed for signing documents.

Arthur was different. He'd always been different. The Point Man's hands were used, but only during specific times. His hands seemed only to be used for writing or making specific points on explanations he thought were paradoxes. Necessity was his purpose.

Every man's hands were callused from one way or another. Cobb's were from different meetings and hiring future teammates to further his goal. Saito's characteristics came from the papers and pen he used for signing endless documents and making important phone calls. The Forger's from habitual routines of many inception-like jobs and gambling. Yusuf's marks accumulated from hours fulfilling unending demands of concocting chemicals and serums. Arthur's damage came from hours of meticulous attention to detail and sharp shooting - even in the real world.

Ariadne would've never thought he, of all people, would be the one she would have took an interest in. Her father was a hard working man who supported detailed scars and dirt under his fingernails from working all day. Clearly, they were a man's hands that anyone who looked upon them, knew they were safe from harm.

His were anything but. His hands held the difference between life and death of an enemy, which included projections. The sleek and sturdy appearance contrasted to make office work attractive. His hands were dangerous. Once was she able to look upon those hands at close proximity, after the second shared dream experienced with Cobb, she first met and was killed in by Mal. It was only a glance, but she caught sight of a thin scar on the webbing of his left hand between his forefinger and thumb.

Days turned into weeks. They had limited time together.

Everyone was focused on the mission Saito had commissioned. The only time she was close enough was toward the end of preparation to clean up any loose ends. She could tell when the days drew closer. The plan took a slight turn after Cobb announced she would be coming with them. Everyone became watchful of how her role would play out. Especially him. She never told her parents, not even her father, what would happen. It was better for them not to know.

But along the way, every step that drew the team closer to danger, he did the same and made sure she was protected. What turned her world for a loop was asking for a simple kiss in the dream. She gave in (of course). She knew that he tried to protect her. After the kiss, she thought things would turn out different.

It was _the_ look that caught her attention. Subtlety was his nature. If one didn't look close enough, the action would have been passed off as fleeting and innocent request, at best. She saw his eyes crinkled at the edges afterward.

His hands became twitchier than usual. That's when she knew he was no ordinary gentleman. He was no ordinary Point Man. Everything was calculated and his entire being consisted of taking precautionary steps.

* * *

Eyes snapped open.

The Kick.

Dropping three levels had jumbled her mind.

First thing she saw was him.

He held out the oxygen first. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air (at least, as fresh as a dream could provide), her eyes continued glancing at him before he motioned to continue.

She couldn't help notice when he passed off the oxygen, how hands easily enveloped hers. Warmth spread in the frigid water.

A small action which blossomed into a feeling far more powerful.

He had always held back from touching anyone. It relaxed him - a moment described as sanctuary.

It calmed his mind and her own.

Said, through his hands, "I'm protecting you."

* * *

Ariadne could remember, as an adolescent, looking forward to spending time in his arms. Being pulled in from the cold as a child. How those long winter days, playing in the snow and freezing temperatures, ended in being protected by large, hard-working hands. They were warm, safe, and comforting.

His hands brought her back to past childhood memories.

After the mission, they couldn't see each other immediately. Everyone knew the dangers.

A random phone call two months after was shocking. When she listening to his voice, it became a huge relief. They continued she didn't expect came a few weeks later when he showed at her apartment. She was trying to focus finishing her degree, but his touch generated more feelings than she could bear.

Eyes flew open. His arms enveloped her. His hands, no matter how dangerous, would never harm her. No matter if the dirt under his nails came from grappling from the enemy in dark alleys or blood from killing them.

It should have terrified her but it didn't. She knew the dangers of being around men like him.

But the moment he cupped her cheek, whispering comforting words and encouragement, she closed her eyes. Basking in his touch and a smile lightly dancing across her face, Ariadne knew she found her source of sanctuary.

It was in him. In his hands, everything was easier, even when his job and their lives weren't.

* * *

**A****/N:** Actually wrote this before the other fic. Could be within the same timeline, but this one could stand alone. And I hope you enjoyed this. If not... please review anyways. Constructive Criticism is _always_ welcome. It make me incredibly happy.


End file.
